


Vibrate for Me

by tbiris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Massage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbiris/pseuds/tbiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wasn't sure how he ended up here. He only knew that he was staring down the fieriest short person ever. He wasn't sure if he would leave the room alive. All because he saw something he wasn't supposed to.</p><p>It's all fluff and smut. Rating up to Explicit in ch. 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This isn't 316

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resmiranda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/gifts).



> Late birthday fic for Resmiranda.  
> Prompt was Ereri and a paragraph long of pretty much 'Eren walks in on Levi holding a vibrator'. For the rest you'll have to read ;)
> 
> Thanks to thblackflame for reading it over and smoothing out parts!

Forms. Forms. Forms. Syllabus after syllabus. It was Eren’s first year and he starting to dread his first classes. Despite his _enthusiastic_ response when he finally got his acceptance letters. He groaned as he waited for the dorm elevator. It was only the first week, and not even the first full week and here he was losing his shit. He mumbled an answer to the person asking the floor he lived on, not really paying attention to anything .

On a normal day he would have felt guilty. Today it felt like each sheet of paper was ten pounds on his back and he just wanted to flop into (onto, whatever the fuck it was), his bed. So the elevator stopped and he meandered out. His vision blurred as he stared at the numbers, everything still too new to him. For some reason, this decrepit building only had the double digits on the doors and didn’t include the floor number in the front.

He didn’t think it was much of an issue really.  
It was a really shitty week, it became even shittier once he realised that he had left his dorm room door unlocked.

That there was some worn out, rumpled clothes and all, stranger in his room. Someone that was staring at him with just as much shock as he was sure was painted on his own face.

A black-haired stranger that just happened to be holding a vibrator in his hand .

“What the fuck,” they chorused. Eren suddenly found himself flung into the room, falling face first onto the carpet and hearing the clear ‘thunk’ of the lock. He rolled over only for his shoulder to be pressed down into the floor by the guy’s foot. He had nice eyes, thunderous right now and out for the kill. The red that was dusted over his cheeks remained steady even as he bit out words that hit Eren like the first drops of a rainstorm.  
“Who the fuck are you?”

Eren swallowed a few times trying to answer while the pressure in his shoulder grew. It would be really nice if his self-defense lessons kicked in at some point but his mind seemed completely set on flight instead of his usual fight. Fucking nervous systems.  
“E-e-eren.”  
“Not your name asshole.” The storm came closer to him, pressing both of his shoulders down and his bag into his side. Eren’s eyes widened at the sudden proximity and twisted them around so that Stormy was on the ground before he quickly backed into the door .

Which he had forgotten was locked. Relief flooded him as he managed to unlock the door, until terror overtook him again as he was once again pinned. Of course the door had to open inward as well, so he had no escape route now. His heart thumped against his chest. His family would find it funny that the first time he ever backed down in a fight it was to someone smaller than him .

“You,” he whispered heatedly. “Won’t tell a soul.” Eren felt his heart slow as he tried to puzzle out what the other guy meant. It was probably just the day, or the week, that he had had, but he couldn’t quite make sense of the instruction.  
“What?” he finally asked. He swore that the guy was going to manage to put him through the shitty dorm doors just from the pressure on his shoulders.

Confusion entered the storm; a wind to break it up was what Eren was praying for. The pressure on his shoulders released and the pink flooded the other’s face.  
“Fuck,” he cursed and slumped into a chair, elbows back up on the table. The toy had been dropped on the floor and Eren carefully picked it up and put it back on the table. He glanced at the box and gave a weak smile .  
“Um, well—”  
“Sit the fuck down,” the black hair ordered .

Eren sat down so quickly he could already feel the ache in his tail bone. The grey eyes had a harder cast to them now as the stranger stared up at him.  
“I haven’t told anyone this shit yet. Fucking hard to explain now ,” he grumbled. Eren stared at him, feeling his thoughts slowly catching up to the current situation. It was weird how adrenaline could shoot his brain back into a fully functioning state. His eyes widened as things cleared up. The freaking out, slamming the door, not telling anyone. It made sense now.  
“Oh,” he murmured. “You aren’t out yet.”

Normal people can’t jump across a table that fast. Eren was fairly certain of that as he closed his eyes against the throbbing of his head. He wondered for a moment how many times the guy would have to pounce him before Eren could pin him to the floor, in a more sexual setting . He tried to sweep those thoughts out of his head, quite certain that it wouldn’t be appreciated.

“Can I get your name or are you just going to keep slamming me onto the floor with no benefits ?” he whined. Normally jeans were his most versatile clothing, but they could get rather… distracting.  
“You’re alive aren’t you,” Stormy snarled, sitting up on Eren’s hips, his ass just barely brushing Eren’s dick. Eren bit his lip and looked to the side, feeling pink starting to drift across his face now.  
“I don’t know if I will be if you keep straddling me.” There was a brief pause before the black-hair shifted up to sit on Eren’s stomach instead.

“You—” he accused.  
“Yeah,” Eren replied, still looking quite pointedly at the wall. It was a lovely wall actually, a lot cleaner than most of the other rooms . “I came out three years ago when I asked my ex out.”  
“Lucky guy,” the other quipped. Eren raised an eyebrow and turned to meet the guy’s eyes. They had calmed now, reflecting an empty sky.  
“You’re the only one with that opinion,” Eren muttered. Everyone had told him that his boyfriend was too good for him. “We broke up when we decided we wanted to go to other schools. So, am I ever going to get a name or should I just name you after my pet cat ?” The asshole of a feline liked to suffocate him in his sleep far too much. That seemed to pry the name out of Stormy at last.  
“Levi.”  
“Well, nice to meet you, I guess.” It sounded nicer than Stormy anyways. Eren’s mind wandered from the situation. Now that he wasn’t in immediate danger, he felt free to wonder how the fuck he ended up in the wrong room.

“You haven’t answered,” Levi growled.  
“Sorry, I’m busy trying to figure out how I managed to fuck up,” Eren admitted. “I’m not really sure what you meant if you didn’t want my name though.”  
Levi seemed to be getting even more irritated at his answer.  
“How about how the fuck you got in?”  
“Door was unlocked.” Eren wondered if he just had something about pinning people by their shoulders. Although it did give him a nice view of his face, now that he didn’t fear for his life. Actually Levi had a nice body in general. He glanced back at the wall to try and distract himself again.

Levi mumbled something or other that Eren couldn’t really catch but he was back on his feet in no time.  
“Get lost.” Eren nodded meekly and turned around, fully intending to leave. He crouched defensively when he felt a firm tug on his sleeve.  
“Don’t tell anyone, please,” Levi pleaded. There was a hint of timidity to his voice now that surprised Eren.  
“I wouldn’t do that to anyone,” he assured him with a small smile. “Someone I knew got outed before they were ready. I hated the idiot, but no one should be tossed in the fire unwillingly.”

“Did you just suggest admitting… my preference is the same as getting burned?” Levi’s voice had Eren’s heart pumping again. He swallowed and shook his head.  
“It’s… fuck it’s like ice water. If you aren’t ready it’s so cold it shatters you to your core. If you’re more prepared for it, it isn’t as bad.”  
“Fire and ice,” Levi stated flatly. Eren rolled his eyes and shifted his backpack uncomfortably.  
“They feel really similar for opposites.” He didn’t want Levi to ask how he knew that. His stare had him fidgeting, so he slowly made his way to the door  
“A-anyway. I imagine you don’t need anyone like me around when you have your new toy.” Levi’s brows furrowed in confusion. Eren paused at the door for a moment. He was assuming Levi had some experience at least but… he needed to check.

“You do know it’s a vibrator intended for fairly experienced users?” he asked. If it was a yes or anything but a no he was going to run for the elevator as quickly as he could. Except Levi pursed his lips and tapped his foot slightly. Eren waited, his hand dropping off of the doorknob. The words probably wouldn’t come easily to Levi, at least not when he was talking to a stranger. Eren found it equally strange just suddenly talking about vibrators.

Confusion tinted the grey storm in Levi’s eyes. Eren shivered at the shift in emotions and everything in those eyes was going to slowly drive him crazy.

“No,” Levi admitted and slumped into a chair.  
Eren hesitated by a chair before sitting down.  
“Well, if you want any help I’m here now at least. Who better to ask than a stranger you won’t see again?” Eren suggested. Levi mumbled something Eren couldn’t quite catch.  
“It’s not like it’s a complete waste of money though,” Eren commented. That would be the primary thing he had started checking since school. Everything suddenly became so expensive. “You can save it for when you do have more experience.” Eren pondered offering some of his old toys he didn’t use anymore, but packed anyways. It would probably be too creepy to offer on a first time meeting.

Levi buried his face in his hands and groaned.  
“Fuck, so I spent that money for nothing.”  
“Well, you got me out of it?” Eren felt a flush over his face even as he said it. A light pink covered Levi as well though so he didn’t feel quite as awkward.  
“This is going to be the weirdest first meeting ever,” he mumbled. “Fuck, what else do I not know?”  
“Well… you don’t necessarily have to get a plug in one. Those are typically more intense than the battery operated ones.”

Levi’s head shot up out of his hands and he glowered.  
“How the fuck would you know that?”  
Eren smiled bashfully.  
“I uh, have a few.”  
“What, your boyfriend wasn’t enough for you?” Levi asked. Eren twitched at the insinuation, but pressed his lips together and counted to ten first.  
“We were fighting the last year we were together. Not that it’s particularly relevant since sex toys can be pleasurable on both sides during sex.”

Eren stared for a moment. Levi was watching him like a cat watches a string in front of its nose. He fidgeted with the straps of his bag before Levi sighed.  
“Take the fucking thing off. Tea okay for you? Since I evidently know fucking nothing.”  
“You at least know to use lube right?” Eren called as Levi went to put the kettle on. He grinned at Levi’s flat stare. He figured that Levi would have done at least some exploring on his own. He waited patiently for Levi to sit back down before he asked his next question.  
“So how many fingers?”

He was glad that the tea wasn’t made yet because he was pretty sure that Levi would have just choked on it.  
“It is kinda relevant,” he continued while Levi caught his breath. “It helps with what size you should get, although it would be best to start with the smallest size even then.” He paused while Levi got up when the kettle whistled. He didn’t even realise how attentive the other was until they had both jumped at the shrill sound.  
“Continue,” Stormy ordered as he flitted around the kitchen.

Eren flinched slightly at the order even as a mug with a bag and spoon in it was set in front of him, with a bowl in the centre.  
“Um. Well researching online and stuff—”  
“I don’t want it on my history,” Levi mumbled. “Dad can figure out that weird incognito thing somehow.” Eren stared slack-jawed. He forgot there were some bullshit parents out there, and Levi seemed to have interpreted his thoughts accurately.  
“It’s more to know I’m not pissing around for my first year and going to drop out and become a stripper like my sister.”

He wasn’t sure if that was a joke or not.  
“Well um…” It was hard to think of things on the spot. “There’s different ones you can get too. It doesn’t have to be an anal vibrator. Then there’s different forms of them as well.”

Eren had an idea and dug around in his bag for one of the wastes of paper that were called forms. Seriously, weren’t most schools going electronic now? He sketched out a few rough drawings while he continued.  
“It really depends on what exactly you’re looking for.” He turned the sheet around to Levi and hovered over each one in turn.  
“I’m going to go ahead and guess you’re looking for more of the anal type of stimulation. There’s three categories and one ‘other’ category. There’s the beads, egg, and plug. Anything that doesn’t fit into either of those is an ‘other’,” Eren explained. Levi drew the sheet closer to him and frowned.

“So this one would fit under ‘other’ I’m guessing?” he asked. Eren smiled, glad that he was relaxing a little into the discussion.  
“Yes, but it would be closest to the plug category.” He tapped on the edge of the paper thoughtfully.  
“Most websites do have suggestions for beginners,” he suggested.

He stared into space, thinking what else he took for granted.  
“You might want to make sure that your lube won’t degrade the material as well ,” he mused. “If it would, I have a spare bottle I wouldn’t mind giving you.” He winked at Levi, enjoying the moment where his face turned bright red again. “If your history gets checked I can always order the stuff, or head to the store and give you the receipt.” He shrugged and leaned back in the chair.

He wasn’t quite sure how far he could push Levi, but he was getting oddly attached to the little spitfire already.  
“Or you can pay me back another way,” he suggested . Levi’s jaw dropped and Eren was suddenly aware of an intense pain in his shin. Maybe not that far yet then. He gave Levi a pained smile.

“Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?” Levi shrugged and looked away, tapping a finger against his arm like he was bored. Eren frowned slightly; maybe he had pushed him too far. He slid the paper back towards him slowly.  
“A-anyway. I’m in room 316,” he muttered. He grabbed the paper, intending to toss it into his bag when a hand grabbed his wrist. He fought back his instinct to grab and hurt the person that grabbed him. Instead he looked up into Levi’s clouded eyes again.  
“You should finish your tea at least,” he muttered before letting go. “Then you can go upstairs.”

Upstairs. Eren let his head thunk into the table. No wonder. He had the room number right, but he was one floor lower than he should be.  
“I’m an idiot.”  
“I thought that would have been a given,” Levi mumbled before taking a long sip of his own tea and looking anywhere but at Eren.

Eren hesitated before drinking some of his tea. It seemed like Levi still wanted him around for some reason if he stopped him. He just wasn’t sure exactly what. Levi seemed hesitant, but he definitely didn’t have a degree in mind-reading. He finished his tea quickly enough and stood slowly, crouching to grab his bag when Levi didn’t say a word.

This time he couldn’t stop his automatic reaction when a hand pulled back on his shoulder. He dropped his centre, causing the other to stumble and knocked him down, hovering over him when his brain screeched that it was only Levi.

Well at least he had gotten him back at least once. He licked his lips and glanced to the side, but didn’t move. He didn’t think Levi’s shocked face would look so cute.  
“You know, if we keep doing this you should take me out for lunch, or the cafeteria .” He forcibly shut his mouth before his brain could make things worse. He didn’t normally ask people out out of the blue. Especially people he didn’t really know. You couldn’t really know someone just by explaining vibrators to them.

He jolted slightly at the snort and realised that he was actually sitting on Levi now and the man was far more put together now, his arms crossed in front of him.  
“Get off me you horny animal,” he ordered. Eren shouldn’t have enjoyed that tone as much as he did, but did as requested.  
“Relationships are too much work,” Levi muttered, meeting Eren’s eyes for a moment. Eren gave a small shrug; it had only slipped out anyways so he hadn’t been particularly invested.

Levi seemed to get even more frustrated by it.  
“How are you okay with everything?” he demanded. Eren ruffled his hair slightly, trying to pin exactly what Levi was talking about.  
“With… everyone knowing!” Levi elaborated when Eren failed to answer. Eren gave a small smile.  
“It just… happened. I mean, yeah there are the assholes, but there are some cool people too. It depends on the area you live in. Most of the stories on the internet are the extremes unfortunately.” Eren frowned. “They seem to proliferate a lot more. But if your family’s alright with your sister being a stripper, they should be fine with your sexuality I think. I mean, it’s not like you’re going around asking sexual favours from people as ‘Captain’.” He thought he saw Levi twitch at that, but he couldn’t be sure.

Eren wasn’t sure how to break the silence, and it seemed to only get worse the longer it went on.  
“Did… you mean it?” Levi finally asked.  
“What?” Eren asked. There were plenty of things he had said, but he wasn’t entirely sure what Levi meant.  
“The date,” Levi clarified. Eren frowned slightly. Levi had turned him down, why would he suddenly be interested in if he had really meant it. He would have to be an asshole if he didn’t mean it.  
“Of course,” he replied firmly. “But I respect your decision.”

The strangest thing happened then, something Eren swore he would imprint on his eyelids for the rest of his life. Levi smiled.

Eren couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling out as a result. He finally stood up, the smile staying on his face as he offered Levi a hand. He took it this time, letting Eren lever him up.

He eyed the vibrator still on the table, stuffing his hands into his pocket.  
“How did you hear about that one anyways?” he asked. Levi hadn’t done his own research, so he must have heard something somehow .  
“My roommate and his boyfriend were talking about it,” Levi stated as he picked it up again.

Eren smiled slightly, figuring those two must have quite the nightlife. The thought distracted him just long enough that he didn’t place the clicking sound. Levi seemed equally distracted until Eren noticed Levi’s facial expression changing.

Levi’s face paled for a moment before it turned a bright red. Eren turned around quickly and blood rushed to his own face as he saw another student staring at the same item he had stared at only moments ago.  
“Uh, you have an appointment in five minutes right?” the stranger asked, flicking his eyes up to the clock as if nothing else was wrong. Levi followed his glance before dropping everything and slamming the door open so hard it resounded behind him.  
“Fucking touch anything while I’m gone and I’ll end you Jean !” Eren found a whimper being dragged out from his lips as he found himself dragged outside the room by Levi .  
“What, why am I going too?” he asked.  
“Because I fucking want your number in my phone and there’s no time!” The red had faded into a faint pink now.  
“W-well you know where I live already!” Eren argued.  
“Goldfish memory,” Levi replied sharply. Eren sighed and let a smile drift across his face as he let himself be led across the campus. So far this was the best wrong room mistake of his college experience yet.


	2. Roommate Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren stares down a familiar face. Then has to deal with it everyday and how things are changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempts at porn! I'll pretend I didn't turn into a blushing mess while writing it and just let you read.
> 
> NOTE: I forgot to code in the italics, they've been added since.

Eren was startled by the knock on his door. He hadn't made any real friends on the floor yet, and his roommate was planning to be out for the next few hours. He opened the door cautiously, staring in disbelief at the person he was facing.  
   
 Levi seemed embarrassed, carrying half his height in books and notes.  
 "Uh," Eren stared at the Levi high pile of books.  
 "Can I come in and study?" Levi muttered. "The libraries are crowded as fuck and dirty as hell."  
 "Sure?" Eren stood to the side and waved Levi to the table.  
 "Geez, at least you wipe stuff down, but when was the last time you actually _scrubbed?_ " Levi demanded, setting his books on the floor .  
   
 Eren stared blankly at him, wondering why Levi had decided his place was a better place to study.  
 "Do you mind if I clean? If you have disinfectant that is."  
 "Uh, sure there's Lysol under the sink."  
 "Good, you wouldn't _believe_ the type of shit that can be on these tables." Levi started digging under and scrubbed at the table with a sponge.  
 "I probably could, given I don't eat off it... uh. Why are you here though?" he asked. Levi looked up and met his eyes for only a moment before looking back at the table and scrubbing even harder.  
   
 Shit, there was so much crap caked on that the wood grain was caked over. Eren hadn’t realised that the table was made of wood .  
 "Oh, gross."  
 "I know. I'll clean the rest of the place later if you want as thanks."  
 "Um, don't worry about it. It's probably a lot of work." Something clicked in Eren's head. "Wait. _You_ cleaned your walls?"  
 Levi straightened, his eyes wide. "You could tell?"  
 "Well there wasn't much else for me to look at the time. So yeah, I noticed the walls were kinda clean." It had managed to distract him a bit from the hot body that had been on his at the time .  
 "Thank fuck," Levi muttered, finally throwing the sponge in the sink. Eren decided he'd throw it out later; he didn't want all that grunge touching his dishes.  
 "My roommate seems oblivious as fuck and doesn't realise that it's actually fucking filthy and I did a lot of work to make it clean," Levi snarled.  
   
 Eren rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.  
 "Well, your efforts are appreciated," he offered.  
 "Your space is appreciated too," Levi grumbled back. Eren thought he saw a small smile on his face.  
   
 "So," Eren tried to ask again.  
 "My roommate and his boyfriend decided it would be a good idea to fuck in the living room," Levi replied reluctantly.  
 "I decided I shouldn't have to put up with that bullshit when he doesn't even want to warn me. Blueballed the fuckers , but it was embarrassing too so... do you mind if I'm here? I don't really know anyone else. Even though..." Levi's face reddened. "It was a kinda... embarrassing introduction."  
   
 Eren smiled, leaning against the wall as Levi wiped the table down quickly with one of the Lysol wipes.  
 "Embarrassing on both ends. I think you pinned me more than once," he teased. "Without anything to distract me from it."  
   
 Levi's face got even redder. Eren chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
 "I'm teasing."  
 "I know," Levi muttered as he set a binder and book in front of him. "This... is just new to me. Guys don't really..."  
 "Tease you?" Eren offered. Levi looked up from his work.  
 "Yeah," he muttered before getting down to his work. Eren didn't want to bother him, but didn't want to just drop the conversation .  
   
 So he decided to take out his computer and actually work on a few of his courses ahead of time. Most of the syllabi had the chapters they would work on, so he might be able to do a few of the practice problems.  
   
 Levi seemed amused as he set up across from him, but continued to work silently.  
 "Is it okay if I put on some music?" Eren asked. Silence was always weird for him. In that respect he liked the libraries, even though they were irritating in other ways.  
 "Fuck no; you probably have shitty taste and who the fuck listens to something that would distract them anyways?" Levi snorted. Eren smiled weakly.  
 "Just used to some noise is all." He bent his head down to the syllabus and the practice problems. He could hear Levi shuffling around, checking his laptop for _something_.  
   
 "I like background noise too," Levi offered as Eren started when the room was filled with what sounded like a coffee shop.  
  "But I wasn't going to make your fucking room sound like coffee galore when you were probably doing work in your room ."  
 Eren laughed.  
 "I was playing games actually, there hasn't been anything assigned yet. I just figure I should read ahead and stuff ..." he trailed off. Hopefully Levi wouldn't actually ask why he was studying now when he hadn't been earlier .  
 "Lucky bastard," Levi grumbled. "I have two assignments and a paper already somehow."  
   
 Eren grinned back at him.  
 "Well I'm sure it'll get intense fast enough." Actually, he should probably start reviewing the notes for a few of his harder courses.  
   
 They had spent at least two—maybe three hours together when Eren heard the lock click. He glanced up at Levi with a small smile.  
 "Looks like you get to meet my roommate then," he offered.  
 "Hey, Reiner this is Levi." He didn't expect to see Reiner blush; actually he didn't think that Reiner _could_ blush.  
 "We met," Levi deadpanned. "He was on the couch."  
 Eren's jaw dropped.  
 "Wait, you mean... your roommate and my roommate?"  
 "Are fucking, yes," Levi replied, glancing up. "I don't give a shit who people fuck, so long _as it stays in the fucking bedroom_ ," Levi hissed, his eyes darting to Reiner.  
   
 "Actually, that might be convenient," Reiner mused. "What do you think about a room switch?"  
 Eren was a little hesitant, but Levi seemed to be far less inhibited.  
 "You and I switch," he demanded. "I don't want to have to fucking disinfect that entire couch again."  
   
 Reiner and Eren were a little puzzled.  
 "But you put so much effort into it already," Reiner pointed out. Levi's eyes narrowed. Eren scooted his chair a little further back so that he wouldn't be in the way if Levi tried to jump Reiner. Given how easily he had been taken down, he wouldn't be surprised if the Storm managed to take Reiner down.  
 "I owe Eren a cleaning of his apartment anyways, so I wouldn't have to redo my work."  
 "Levi— " Eren cajoled.  
 "No. You weren't aware they were banging when you let me intrude," Levi interrupted. "So I'm fucking paying you back for everything got it?"  
   
 Reiner seemed a little dumbstruck by his vulgarity.  
 "You're politer than this morning."  
 Eren's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?" he asked looking between the two of them.  
 Levi just shrugged and glanced back at his work.  
 "I was pissed. I actually took a walk around the floor before knocking."  
   
 Eren continued to stare at him.  
 "You must be ripped," he breathed, recalling the pile of books Levi brought with him .  
 "Maybe you'll see," Levi replied nonchalantly, glancing back up at Eren. "If you're okay with the switching rooms ."  
   
 There was a moment of silence, until Eren nodded.  
 "Yeah, that might be fun ."  
   
 ***  
   
 Eren jolted from the couch as it shook.  
 "Hey," he murmured at Levi. Levi groaned into the couch.  
 "Bad midterm then?" Eren asked. He wasn't able to catch the answer as Levi mumbled into the couch.  
   
 He gave Levi a small nudge.  
 "Come on, you can watch this with me and unwind ."  
 Levi just mumbled something else into the couch that had Eren sighing. "I can't hear you."  
 Levi just snorted, but rolled over, his eyes closed. His breathing was slowing.  
   
 Eren hesitated before shaking Levi's shoulder lightly.  
 "You should eat," he muttered. Levi only grunted and opened his eyes.  
 "Sleep first," he protested. Eren shook his head.  
 "Food, at least a snack."  
 "Fuck that, I don't want to have to clean. Don't say I won't have to help clean up," Levi warned. Eren frowned. He wasn't _that_ bad.  
 "Not even a granola bar?" he wheedled. Levi paused and craned to look up at Eren's face.  
 "Fuck no, those things taste horrible, just _why would you_ ?" Eren shrank a little and just turned back to watch his show.  
   
 "I'm sorry," Levi muttered, dropping his head into Eren's lap . He jumped, sending both of them off the couch. Since their first and second meeting they had been fairly jumpy around each other.  
 "God fucking dammit I'm not going to toss you on the floor again ," Levi cursed. Eren gave a weak smile.  
 "You do it too," he pointed out.  
 "Well you managed to get me on the floor... and this... still feels odd to me."  
   
 Eren sighed.  
 "We both need to... relax more." He stared into space, wondering if he had packed a long enough extension cord.  
 "Actually... yeah I might be able to give you a body massage. Let me check if I packed it. Just lie down on the couch."  
 Levi raised an eyebrow, and Eren just went to ferret in his box of toys.  
 "Ah, I have something that can help you relax?”  
 It was a good thing that he kept all of the extensions separate from this particular one. He was fairly sure that Levi would have a fit if he knew exactly why he had bought this particular body massager. He fought the blush that he knew was spreading across his face. Extension cord, right he had to find his extension cord. Thankfully it had been packed away in the same box.  
   
 "Took your time," Levi grumbled, resting with his stomach on the couch again. His cheek was resting on his hands.  
 "I had to find the extension cord for it," Eren explained as he plugged it all in. "Just try to relax, do you want any music?"  
 Levi just grunted so Eren turned on the massager.  
   
 "Just tell me if it's too intense," he warned as he started at Levi's shoulders. He bit his lip as Levi let out a moan.  
 "Holy fuck Eren, what is that?" he groaned, clutching one of the pillows nearby. "Feels so nice," he purred. Eren was glad that Levi wasn't looking at him. He was pretty sure that his face had turned six shades darker as he looked for more areas of tension.  
   
 "It's a Hiitachi body massager," he mumbled. He felt Levi tense slightly and an intense stare.  
 "Eren, please tell me you've washed that recently."  
 "Well I wash everything thoroughly after each use, but not before," he mumbled. He was certain that his blush was even redder now. He paused at a spot as Levi managed to reach over and brush against his cheek.  
 "A simple massage wouldn't make you this red. What aren't you telling me?"  
   
 Eren coughed and turned off the massager.  
 "Uh, well..." he trailed off. He would be able to say this much at least. God, he had walked in on Levi holding one, he should be able to explain it.  
 "It's uh, rather famous in certain circles for its power to give orgasms," he mumbled.  
 "It's a vibrator ," Levi replied flatly.  
 "Well it's advertised as a body massager, but there are attachments for internal use..." Eren shut his mouth before he rambled on more.  
   
 Levi pulled Eren's head so that their eyes met. He could swear that his face was just as red. Levi's mouth open and closed a few times, words never making it past his lips.  
 "Show me," he finally rasped before looking away.  
   
 Eren stared at him, fairly certain he was hallucinating. He had been working too hard, yeah. They had barely talked, beyond the occasional meal and making sure the room was clean and stocked. He couldn't have said that.  
 "Are you deaf?" Levi demanded. "Do I have to head-butt you for you to get it?"  
 "W-w-what?"  
 "Show. Me ." Levi's face was right in his. "Show me how it works."  
   
 Eren tried to speak, but sound refused to come out.  
 "I don't know anything; I thought we had established that a long time ago. _Teach me_ ," Levi insisted.  
 "D-don't word it like that!" Eren stammered. He fumbled for a moment as he turned off the massager.  
 Levi propped himself up on his arms, the exhaustion gone from his eyes.  
 "What?"  
   
 "We're talking," Eren replied firmly. "We're going to have a goddamned conversation about what we want and where this will go _before_ either of us does something we regret ."  
 "I've been in the closet long enough I regret not being so open," Levi argued.  
 "It doesn't mean we shouldn't talk about it first!" Eren exploded. "Levi, the most I know about you is your major and _what brand of cleaning products you like!_ "  
 "You don't need to know anything about me for sex!"  
 Eren shoved him back onto the couch, pinning his arms.  
 "I don't know what will and won't hurt you," he hissed. "What might be issues, how you are with preparing yourself. How much do you _know_ given that you haven't come out of the closet. You fucking ignorant prick."  
   
 Levi looked away after that and Eren backed off, letting him think for a bit.  
 "I didn't realise that was something you worried about," he muttered.  
 "Honestly, I was expecting to be grilled five ways to Sunday when you moved in," Eren admitted.  
 "I was too chicken to ask."  
 "'Too chicken to ask' to 'please shove that vibrator up my ass' is a bit of a jump though. Especially since..."  
 "Eren, friends with benefits is new to me too, you dork."  
 "All the more reason to be careful and talk first!" Eren protested.  
   
 Levi levered himself up, and pulled Eren onto the couch.  
 "Fine. You start because I have no fucking idea how to."  
 Eren shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out how to word his concerns.  
 "Do you want to start slow or fast?" he started.  
 "What would the difference be?" Levi scoffed.  
 Eren scowled. "Slow would mean that we escalate slowly so we can both adjust and not break past limits accidentally. Fast may result in having to backtrack and someone missing a day or two of classes."  
 "Slow then."  
   
 "Turn offs?" Eren continued.  
 "Hell if I know. No live porn because of my history, remember?"  
 "Anything other than dirt that makes your skin crawl?"  
 Levi thought about that for a while.  
 "Pretty much everything boils down to the 'dirty' part. Your standards for clean are good enough though."  
 "Relationship?"  
 "Sex only for now. Fuck attachments."  
   
 Eren paused; he was running out of questions now.  
 "Safety then. I don't know you well enough so if you like something or don't like or if something's uncomfortable _you need to tell me_. On pain of I will smear the bathroom with shit ."  
   
 Levi stared at him for a moment before leaning in and shoving his hands under Eren's shirt, exploring his midriff .  
 "Agreed. Let's get on with this then."  
 Eren hesitated for another moment before he drew Levi closer, his hands playing down his back. Slow, pausing when Levi's breath would hitch. He wouldn't put it past him if Levi was doing the same thing with him.  
   
 He let his hands dip further down, trailing along Levi's pants.  
 "Clothes, off," Levi rasped. Eren smiled, wondering just how much he could push him.  
 "I thought you wanted to feel this," he purred, turning the vibrator back on. He trailed it closer to Levi's crotch, before moving up his chest around his nipples and back down. The clothing should help mitigate some of the intensity, and there was no way he was going to use it for penetration. Yet. They would have time for that later.  
   
 "Ass. Hole," Levi breathed, trying to squirm in the direction of the vibrator. Eren smiled and decided to give Levi part of his wish as he rubbed his own clothed dick against his. He definitely didn't expect Levi to suddenly cling to him. He noted somewhere that Levi was definitely a scratcher as their hips moved against one another.  
   
 He let Levi set the pace, but applied different pressure as he tried to manuver his hand down. He covered Levi's mouth with his hand just in time as the vibrations came right across their cocks. Levi convulsed and the additional pressure with the vibrations had Eren coming along with him.  
   
 He switched the vibrator off, panting lightly as he took in Levi's appearance. There was more than one wet spot where Levi had sweat through his clothes.  
 "What was... with the hand?" Levi breathed. Eren gave half a shrug and a small smile.  
 "I didn't know if you were a screamer."  
   
 Levi turned red and looked over to the side.  
 "What? Are you?" Eren asked, trying to tilt Levi's face slightly towards him. He hadn't hurt him had he? "Are you okay?"  
   
 Levi batted his hand aside but still refused to meet his eyes.  
 "I'm fine besides needing to wash my fucking pants. I was expecting our clothes _to come off_."  
 Eren shrugged slightly, hiding his relief that Levi was okay.  
 "I thought it would give you a different experience. But if you still want we can try something a little later with our clothes off. Or at least your clothes off."  
   
 Levi met his eyes and Eren felt his breath catch. They were open skies for once without a trace of the grey. Blue shone through them, casting the darkness aside.  
 Levi had the cockiest smile he had ever seen. "Sounds good, you can see if you can _actually_ make me scream then ."  
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for chapter 2, but if you want to see something specific later drop me a note here or on tumblr (same username) on or off anon. :) I don't have a solid plan so it'll probably be Levi and Eren trying out a few things.


End file.
